


Freak

by MiaMiMia



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty-talk, M/M, Mpreg, My trash, Ntr maybe, Omega!Vergil, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, alpha!Dante
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 12345D/5V（？





	Freak

**Author's Note:**

> 警告 ABO Alpha!Dante/Omega!Vergil Mpreg PWP Dirty-talk NTR提及 三观崩坏 12345D/5V 6P（？
> 
> 作者的话 我不管，昨天搞的3V我控制不住我的🐔想搞5V，在QQ上跟蟹哥聊了下5V感觉到真的不行。  
> 说真的，最近我晚上突然醒了（Mia神经衰弱）的时候  
> 混沌的大脑还是想着怎么把V给apncaoeicpaeib（没救了，老D别杀我，你老婆太好了谁不爱  
> 主5V/5D，但是呃，反正就是呃，你们看了就知道了  
> 我先跑了，只要我跑的够快你们就抓不住我日V的鸡儿（？？

假若Nero现在好死不死的回到事务所，他肯定会被眼前的场景给吓到当场死机。突然凭空没有任何缘由出现五个大叔还是一件很恐怖的事情——即便有一些看起来还是年轻的过分，不过直接遭受到生理意味上刺激的还是Nero的老爸，Vergil。

 

 

“Nero——外面那个小子真的是你生下来的吗，老哥？”但丁凑了上去，捧起了男子发烫的面部，吻了吻Vergil的嘴角，同时好似一只野犬一般伸出舌头勾勒了下Vergil浅薄的上嘴唇与若隐若现的虎牙，他依旧能品尝得出他嘴里残留的淡淡腥甜的血味。

前不久Vergil才和Dante大打了一架，他们也说不清楚到底是为了什么就打了起来，反正兄弟两人每天不流血就屁股坐不住一般，后面Vergil是如何被压制的这个又是另外一个问题。

“唔，什么？”已经被信息素包围到稍许神志不清的男子，半眯起左边的眼睛发出一声闷闷的呢喃，他想要伸手去推开这个毛茸茸且惹人烦的脑袋，他柔软的发尖磨蹭着Vergil的脖子惹来一阵瘙痒，可后者无奈的发现自己两只手都被该死的Dante扣在了身后——防止他擅自用手对前端进行抚慰，这真的是犯规的行为。

“我依旧不太敢相信。”另外一名但丁在一旁发话，他尝试着将声音归拢为冷静，但是Vergil还是听到了年轻的弟弟声线尾部的颤抖，可惜的是现在他压根没有资格去嘲笑这名年轻的但丁；低垂着脑袋发出细密的喘息，他往日梳理的一丝不苟的头发早已经被抓乱，散乱且黏腻在他汗津的额头上，顺着Dante进出的节奏微微在半空中晃悠着，他丝毫不怀疑，这么折腾下去迟早会被逼出尾巴。

Dante知道所有事情是如何发生的，他的脑瓜在这种该死的情况下居然出奇的好使。

不单单包括Nero到底是不是Vergil和他的仔，还包括现在是怎么当着其他四名拥有相同面貌的自己操干老哥的。

他一手死死的压住Vergil有好几次想要反抗的手，一手紧扣住男子的腰肢——Dante在心里默默的叹了口带有夸赞意味的气，即便到了这个年龄，生育过孩子的Vergil的腰还可以保持如此的完美，没有多余的赘肉——一个深入将完全勃起的柱身往更里面走去，满意的看到Vergil的肩膀如濒死的蝴蝶颤抖着。

“你是属狗的吗，Dante？”Vergil不知道自己到底是想要咒骂哪一个可恶的弟弟，反正把每一个都骂一遍似乎也没有太大的不妥。

他的大脑现在就像是翻滚着气泡的岩浆，他压根分不清楚到底是哪个Dante的嘴贴在他脖颈上发疼的腺体，用粗糙的舌苔舔弄着敏感的表层；也分不清楚到底是哪个Dante的手探入，像是孩童初次见到乳头一般好奇而又兴奋的捏着，食指和中指卡着深红的硬起上下搓弄着，其余的手指带上手心稍用力按压着男子饱满的胸脯。

Vergil甚至不合时宜的庆幸在产乳时期没有被Dante撞见，不然他都不知道这名alpha又会搞出什么奇怪的新花样。

反正他知道现在摩擦着体内生殖腔道口的贱人是Dante，在五个之间最老最混蛋的。Vergil抿住下嘴唇，尝试着将细密且甜腻的呻吟给压抑在喉咙的深处，喉结随着上下艰难的滚动着；Dante刻意不直接进入那微张着小口的腔道里，只是在外面顶弄磨蹭着，隔靴搔痒的酥麻从尾椎缓缓地传遍全身，就像是泡在一壶热水里让Vergil感到全身从骨髓深处的放松。

已经有其中一名alpha知道了omega隐性的反抗——Vergil拒绝直接张嘴发出淫叫，这是他今天不知道第几次想要做这种徒劳的挣扎。可怜的Vergil总是在这方面没有任何的长进，他似乎永远不明白在Dante的面前，他越是挣扎与反抗，他的alpha弟弟会变得更加的兴奋与主动。

Vergil所做的一切都在无意识的刺激alpha体内本能的施暴欲和嗜血，幸亏他们两人都是魔人，不然可能早已因为激烈过度的性爱而死去，他们总是在流淌着滚烫鲜血的同时进行着如互相掠夺的做爱。

Omega只感觉到有好几只手游走在他的身上，甚至有的还捏着他敏感的大腿内侧。魔人的体温偏低，而可怜的omega早已因为滚烫的情欲而变得浑身发热，白皙的皮肤此刻透着桃色的粉嫩；alpha们的指尖像是蜻蜓点水一般顺着肌肤往下惹起Vergil不满的低吟，他们似乎还很乐意见到Vergil身上因为怀孕而留下的浅层痕迹，那些如同波浪一般的肌肤纹理。

有些但丁对Vergil过分的温柔反而让这名年长者有些无所适从，他早已不是刚刚分化的那种可怜omega，并不需要循序渐进的开拓，也不需要缠绵慢悠的前戏，这名子宫里孕育过一个生命的omega在此刻只想得到来自alpha最为直接，也最为鲁莽的对待，他想要Dante快点进入他的生殖腔道，真正的占有他的全部。

可惜的是，虽然年龄是增长，见识也随着扩大，但是Vergil的面皮似乎变得更加的浅薄；在记忆中，初次分化的他就跟Dante给胡乱的搞上了，每次他尝试着在性爱中，将自己哭的一塌糊涂的脸用各种方式遮掩起来的时候，专横且不讲道理的Dante总会将他的手给扯开，不允许他将面部给挡住，可紧接着却又矛盾的用哄骗的方式讨取着兄长。

Dante真的将Vergil吃的死死的。

他明白Vergil自尊心的存在，可却又知道Vergil的弱点，他总能在某种程度上很好的把握两者的比重，在维护Vergil的自尊基础上去不断利用omega的弱点来获得自己想要的东西。

在现在这场几个人的性爱博弈上，作为身下者的Vergil依旧将脑袋埋藏的很低，害怕让在场的alpha看到被Dante操到失神的脸和所有的一切，即便是但丁用手指扯住他的头发欲逼迫其抬头也没有实际性的进展。

Vergil突然感到体位的变化，他还没有来得及反抗，就被Dante强硬的从床上直接捞了起来，他刚想要扭头去咬上这名该死男子的鼻尖，感受他下巴粗糙的胡茬，想要让突如其来的疼痛让他明白这么做的不妥当性；可却在抬眼的瞬间意识到了某些不对的地方。

其余四个但丁正用眼神淫秽且不加掩饰的上下打量着这名年长者，从一直隐藏不让人看的面部一路到身下两人黏腻的交合处。

身为兄长的Vergil屁股里满满当当的含着他弟弟Dante的阴茎，黏稠的液体暧昧的拉出了乳白的丝。

年长者修长且偏细的腿半跪在床上，这个姿势让他完完全全的将Dante的阴茎给深深地含在体内，而后者却一手搂住他的腰肢不由得这名omega有过多的自我权力而去乱动；其他四名但丁望着多年后的兄长那双闪烁着反抗和暧昧的冷色瞳眸，还有眼角处窝着的泪珠，发红的鼻尖与被他自身咬的红肿的嘴唇，只感到更加的不安与燥热。

在Vergil的眼里，他们就像是一群饿坏了的狼，虎视眈眈的躲在阴暗处等着猎物上钩一般。

他恨却又矛盾的爱着这般的Dante。

Vergil和Dante是互相标记的终身伴侣，就算是他们的儿子Nero也是这几天才知道这个惊天劈地的消息，这可比Vergil其实是他妈咪而不是爹来的更加劲爆，他一直一口一个脏话对待的邋遢男子居然还成为了他的爹。

这名年长的omega选择穿高领的衣物是有很大的因素来源于此，他不愿意让外人看到脖颈上宛如耻辱一般结痂的咬痕，狰狞而又可怖，过多的占有欲——Dante当时似乎要将他扼杀在地上，明明只是一个略带疼痛的标记却弄得Vergil满脖子殷红的鲜血，貌似液体的温热还残留在脖颈和锁骨处。

omega的信息素在很早就影响了其他在场的alpha，因为伴侣的共情性，这股淡雅可侵略性较强的信息素一直挠骚着alpha们，邀请他们加入这场荒谬且不成道理的绝美性事之中，虽然Vergil没有直接说出口，可是他每一个抬腿或者是挺腰的举动足够成为了最为诱惑的邀请。

此刻但丁们能看到Vergil到底是如何被日后的自己操到连一句完整的话都说不出来的，Vergil的胸脯早已陷入桃色的深粉，随着喘息而如同海面上的小舟般上下起伏，拱起的腰肢却将胸前的殷红更为的凸出，就如同邀请人们前来采摘的鲜红多汁的熟果，紧绷的大腿尽显出力量感的迸发。

他看起来快要被操射了——Vergil的挺立在颤抖着挤出更多半粘稠的液体。

“他的子宫的确是怀上了一个生命，就是Nero，对，就是那个不知道天高地厚的臭小子。”Dante突然发话，他一只手突然从腰际来到了Vergil的腹部，色情的用手带有暗示性的揉捏着Vergil的腹肌——这块肌肉之下就是孕育Nero的温暖子宫，一时之间Dante甚至有些迷惑，他的兄长是否是在挺着大肚子的时候依旧穿着这些紧身且繁琐的衣物。

“只要像现在这般，直接操进他的生殖腔道里，然后射进去就能让老哥怀孕了。”这一段话直接再一次炸红了Vergil，燥热的羞耻感不知道从哪个具体方向突然爆发涌来，快要将omega整个人给融化，他甚至误以为是体内翻滚的血液将自身烫到。

“不过平日还是需要注意下避孕的措施，我可不想有一堆口吐芬芳的小屁孩围着我蹦蹦跳跳。”Vergil的手往后用力的掐了下Dante的腰，不知道是否是心理因素，他感觉到咕叽咕叽的抽插水声在房间里变得更为明晰，想要抬起臀部短暂的抽拔出一部分Dante的粗壮，可下一秒却被一个上顶只落下发出尖叫一般呻吟的局面。

“你们想知道老哥是怎么怀上Nero的吗，要知道这个贱人总是将避孕放到第一位。”Dante说这句话的时候带有安抚性质，主动凑上前去亲吻Vergil的鬓角，喘息的热气刻意全部落在Vergil敏感的脖颈和耳根处，在后者差点因为重心不稳倒在床上的刹那再一手扶住了腰肢，像是夸耀性一般向过往年轻的自己展示Vergil到底是如何被操干到只能发出高高低低的呻吟模样。

Dante从来没有遮掩过两人的接合处——Vergil的蜜穴贪婪的吃下Dante的巨物，紧致的小口被撑得大大的。

“对了，他的口交技巧可比以前的他好多了，不信你们可以来试试，我相信老哥并不会介意的。”alpha突然想到了什么，发出一声顽劣的笑声，他伸出手掐住Vergil的下巴，这一次闯入的很完美，Vergil甚至用不了力气狠狠地咬下去。

Dante将两根手指探入omega的粘稠湿滑嘴巴里模拟着性交的行为，同时还用指腹色情的划过Vergil尖锐的犬牙，唾液黏糊在手指上暧昧的跳跃着淫糜情光；这是如此的轻而易举，Vergil总会在床上暴露出他可爱却又脆弱的一点，例如说在情动的时候会微张嘴巴，将粉嫩的舌尖无意识的吐出嘴边。

就像是路边被野狗干到没有防备意识的家养母犬一般。

正处着Vergil前方的但丁犹豫了一下，抬眼得到了来自年长Dante的眼神鼓励，紧接着他脱下裤子从内裤中迫不及待的释放出那早已硬的发疼的阴茎，它看起来迫不及待的想要塞进Vergil的嘴里。

但丁往前用前端顶弄蹭过Vergil饱满的下嘴唇，将饱满前端分泌的，带有稍许腥味的黏液擦到Vergil的脸上——就像是野犬随地标记一般；心里仍旧保有少许的敬畏，但是却在Vergil斜眼瞄了眼，踟躇半分还是选择用炙热的口腔吮吸上他硬起的刹那，所有的敬畏在这瞬间可笑的转化为了强烈的征服感。

他只想要扯紧Vergil的头发，强迫兄长在口交的同时抬眼与他直视。

湿滑的舌头勾勒着顶端的形状，舌尖巧妙地牵扯着褶皱，包裹着犬牙的口腔闷着但丁的阴茎的同时还收缩着火热的口腔内壁，年纪稍小的但丁的敏感点与年长的没有任何的区别，Vergil很快熟练的找到了能让alpha抓住他的头发，喉咙里挤出满意低吟的销魂处。

Vergil甚至俏皮的用犬牙轻轻地卷吸着睾丸的皮层，在嘴唇脱离阳物的时候刻意发出一声清澈而又暧昧的啵声，在但丁揉乱他的头发的同时再一次主动的前倾给男子做一个满意的深喉，现在呼吸之间全都是属于Dante的气味，让Vergil感到满足的同时却又有某种过度的不满。

虽然有好几次被身后的Dante打断，噎到Vergil的眼角里硬生生的再一次滚出泪水，操干着身体的Dante的内心深处其实是不愿意跟他人分享Vergil，就算是过往的自己也仍旧有所不情愿，该死的占有欲。

就像是跟过去自我进行比拼一般，Dante刻意好几次重重的擦过Vergil体内凸起的敏感点，让后者只能吐出被舔弄到更加粗大的阴茎，张开嘴发出后半句不成调子的呻吟，任由还未来得及吞咽的唾沫从嘴里流落到下巴处，往日不可靠近的冷漠与威严在一瞬间荡然无存。

其余三名但丁见到这种活色春香的场景更加蠢蠢欲动，他们隐藏的兽性无不被激发出来，就算这是一个会醒的梦，他们也甘愿在此沉沦。

Vergil真的已经完全混乱了，这名精炼的男子在此刻已经说不出来，在他的嘴边两根散发着同样信息素气味的阴茎到底是属于哪个阶段的Dante，他下意识的只知道像个娼妓一般不倦的张开酸麻的口腔，将其中一根胡乱的含在嘴里，亦或是伸出舌头舔弄其中一根，高挺的鼻梁擦过柱身会让那位但丁的腿部忽的发麻。

男子带有茧子的手也在撸动着另外的，五名alpha信息素满当当的填塞在这个空间里，就好像Vergil的前后两端都被alpha充满一般，Vergil半睁开一边的眼睛，只感觉到时间貌似过得非常缓慢，宛若掌控时间流逝的女神在此刻已经沉浸在甜蜜罐子里睡得惺忪。

Vergil呼吸之间进入肺腑饱胀的都是Dante的气味，让他感到放心的同时还让他觉得不安，不知为何，突然之间眼泪就像是断了线的珍珠项链一般滚了出来。

他已经很久没有哭了，不是单纯的生理泪水，人性的回归似乎让Vergil重新拾起哭泣的本领，这种感觉真的是复杂而又诡异。Vergil的大腿内侧一阵抽搐，即将要支撑不住身体重量的Vergil只能不断地往后靠着，尽量将中心压在Dante令人心安的胸怀里。

Dante当然知道Vergil此刻的状态，其实Vergil一直对外筑起高墙，却将孤独的自我繁琐在他人够不到的里层，他低头吻了吻Vergil微皱的眉头，将眼泪用嘴唇吻去以给与这名缺乏安全感的omega一点安慰，可下半身却在其没有任何防备的刹那直接再一次进入了紧致的生殖腔道中。

Vergil这一次咬破了Dante的下嘴唇，凛冽的疼痛从Dante的嘴边瞬间传来，做错了事情的Vergil反而没有任何抱歉的意思，他甚至用舌头和犬牙吮吸咬过Dante的伤口，品尝着血肉外翻的细嫩。

“老哥因为生了Nero，和以前明显不一样的是，现在他的生殖腔道有一个合不上的小口，只要用点力就能生硬的挤进去。”反过来，Dante咬住Vergil的肩膀让后者发出一声颇为凄厉的呻吟，边舔掉上面落下的血珠边闷闷的说道，他的嘴角依旧疼痛。

Dante其实大概能猜到Vergil到底是什么时候怀上Nero这个混球小子的，他都能想象得到知道自己怀孕的Vergil是一副多么崩溃而却又可爱的场面，直到现在，Vergil都没有直接在Nero的面前过多的表达他内心的真实爱意，只能在Nero没注意的时候悄悄地用眼神带着少有的柔情上下打量着。

这些都被Dante全部收在眼里。

虽然说Vergil非常在乎避孕相关的措施，可是他却不知道自己身为一名omega，在床上是有多么的放荡，跟平日那禁欲谨慎的自己完全是两个极端的模板；Dante觉得平日穿着偏好深色系，整体显出禁欲模样的Vergil其实是在体内另外一个荒淫的自己做可笑的分隔，他不得不承认Vergil新的那双靴子已经刷新了他对Vergil暗藏骚气的认识。

那双细长的腿被包裹在这等精美的靴子里，带来的视觉享受是极致的，打斗途中他已经因为分心看Vergil姣好的腰段和细长的腿而吃了不少不必要的伤害。当时他就想要单膝跪下来拍拍Vergil饱满的腿肚子，狠狠地咬上Vergil另外一个敏感的隐藏点——Vergil过于细瘦的脚踝。

有的时候他们会采取外射来进行有效的避孕，或者是事后服用一些药物来进行避孕，就像是人类所会做的那般。

但是Dante记得有那么一次，Vergil已经整个人被他操干到全身松软，他正想要从Vergil谄媚热情的体内拔出即将射精的粗壮，射在Vergil的屁股上或者脸上，反正不要是体内都可以。

这名omega却主动将细长的腿再一次熟练地圈在他的腰肢上，拱起臀部主动的将Dante的粗壮吃的更加入内，死死地卡在生殖腔道口里，没有任何让他拔出的选择余地，这一点极大的触动了Dante的心。

也许Vergil本人都不知道当时他都说了些啥，因为沉迷在快感里找不到方向的Vergil会莫名的变得乖巧，只需要Dante做一些引导，就能听到他用性感的声线说一些清醒时刻不会说出口的淫秽词句。

作为alpha一方的Dante却记得十分的深刻，他的兄长一边微皱眉头嫌恶的想要避孕，可嘴上却迷迷糊糊的呢喃催促着Dante全部射在他的体内。Vergil紧紧地搂住Dante汗湿的脖颈，带着哭腔的恳求一遍又一遍的软入Dante摇摆不定的心和即将崩坏的理智。

最后，Dante还是“尊重”Vergil的选择一滴不落的，满满当当的射在Vergil那个小小的生殖口里，即便第二天他被阎魔问候了全身都觉得没有任何的后悔，Dante觉得就是在那个时刻，Nero就在Vergil的子宫里存在。

此刻的Vergil已经被活生生的从后面直接操的射了出来，他的腿肉眼可见的在颤抖着，收缩的臀部肌肉没有规律的咬着Dante的硬起——即便被操干了那么多次，Vergil的体内永远莫名的紧致，就像是刚刚分化的小omega一样青涩。

可是直到操到深处，碰到生殖腔道口处那个无法合闭的小口，才会知道他早已是一烂熟的水果，眉角间含着浓厚情欲的omega。

Dante不敢在Vergil的面前直接告诉他的兄长，Vergil怀抱着双手在胸前冷漠的样子，反而有种欲女的模样。

Vergil前趴在另外一名但丁的胸膛里不断地喘息着，身下的精液直接射在了床单上，年长者时不时还会在高潮的余韵里抽搐几下身子，不再算是年轻的omega在一时之间是没法很快适应过度激烈的高潮；可Vergil却一直没有松开手里其余但丁的硬起，同时他还迷迷糊糊的接受着别的但丁给予给他的缠绵亲吻。

他所有的表现就像是路边花几个钱子就能上的婊子一样，身后的Dante莫名的对此感到不爽——虽然他平日倒是挺喜欢用这样的言语去羞辱Vergil。

原本想要去告诫其他的但丁，在Vergil主动要你操进生殖腔并且射出来的时候千万要保持理智——怎么说幻影剑还是挺疼的，但是转念一想，他们现在所做的事情已经足够让命运的齿轮偏转或者是卡壳，若是这下直接告诫了，过去的自己真的防范了Vergil的内射请求，也许现在他还真的看不到那个毛躁的上蹿下跳的Nero。

更可怕的可能还是他见不到现在的Vergil。

不过，现在Dante就像是想要变相惩罚Vergil一般，他并不想要遵从两人之间的避孕协定射在外头，他俯下身贴在Vergil汗津的肩上，再一口咬上加深了过往的标记处，当初他真的是害怕Vergil凭空消失在他的怀里，只能将所有恐惧通过性爱与残酷的标记实践在Vergil的身上。

Dante在Vergil哑着嗓子发出一声痛苦的呻吟的同时再一次捏紧兄长的腰肢，喘着气将忍耐了许久的精液满当的射入他的体内——他可不在乎Vergil是否还会怀上他的第二个孩子。

等到Dante喘息着从Vergil的体内退出，Vergil被充分开发过的后穴一时半会还未来得及合拢，略感疲惫的男子随意躺在其中一名弟弟的怀里，大张着颤抖的双腿发出慵懒的呻吟，能从Vergil的身后清楚的看到深粉色的肠肉是如何推挤着浊白色的液体往外流淌，滴落在床单上晕染出暧昧的水渍。

享受着性爱尾韵酥麻的omega半眯着眼睛，任由那些黏腻的精液从体内流出，他当然知道Dante这个贱人又一次内射在体内，脑内闪过了几百种刀刃Dante的方式。不过他似乎还有些找不到方向，没有意识到要起身去清理体内，原本要哼哼着进入短暂休息的omega很快再一次瞪大了眼睛。

因为恐惧亦或是兴奋的情愫，他的瞳眸缩小，挣扎着爬起来想要看身后到底即将要发生什么事情，可却被另外的手给摁了下去。

硬物再一次抵在他敏感的后穴，混着流出在外的精液和先前的蜜液，在收缩的穴口外情色的磨着圈子，Dante已经躺在了一旁轻柔的用手将Vergil的头发给拢到脑后；已经有许多情事经验的Vergil知道但丁现在到底想要做什么。

还没来得及发出厉声的咒骂，甚至单词第一个音节只说出一半再一次被掐死在喉咙深处，硬生生的将尾调转变成一句上扬的呻吟，Vergil只能从没法合并的大腿中间，清清楚楚的看到年轻的弟弟是如何扶住他粗大的阴茎一点一点挤进被操开的体内。

“长夜漫漫啊，老哥。”Vergil陷入下一场性爱混乱之中，只听到Dante如此说道。

 

END


End file.
